


Dear Santa

by Vic32



Category: Queer As Folk - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Family, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: Brian wants to give Gus a fun Christmas and the writing of the Santa letters creates emotions.
Relationships: Brian and Justin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 10





	1. Christmas Tree

Christmas was in full swing in Pittsburg. A perfect layer of snow covered the Taylor-Kinney household had been busy decorating the entire Britin manor. 

Brian glanced at his son’s beaming face as he placed the last decoration on the tree, his little fingers handled with care. 

Thankfully they had professionals to do the lights and other decorations outside the house. The thoughts of climbing the ladder that high sent huge shivers down Brian’s spine. 

Feeling arms wrap around him from behind, melting into the embrace, “What are you thinking Brian?”.

Still looking at his son, “I’m thinking how lucky I am. I never had this at his age, in fact, I didn’t have what you call a Christmas until I met Mickey”.

Turning to face Justin wrapping his arms around him holding him close, “You think that Debbie is bad now at filling her house with Christmas naf, it’s nothing compared to what she used to do. She had so much that she even put a Christmas tree in each bathroom, yes even the downstairs one that you can barely fit in”.

Laughing now Justin asked, “So, what is the worst thing she made you do for Christmas?”.

Just as Justin asked that Gus hugged their legs, “Yeah dad, what is the worst thing Nana Deb made you do for Christmas?”.

Shaking his head laughing, “Let's make hot chocolate first, we can sit by the tree and I’ll tell you then”.

Gus happily helped make the hot chocolate only adding the mini marshmallows to his as he didn’t like cream. 

Sitting by the tree Brian laughed to himself as he looked at the two eager faced looking back at him waiting to hear the story of what Debbie made them do.

“When I first met Mickey and of course Debbie, I tried playing the good boy not wanting to let her down. So I sort of behaved.

Justin laughed, “You behave, hmm”.

Chuckling, “Yes, Sunshine, I can and behave. It was Christmas and that year in the school a company came into the school and ran a competition for the best homemade Christmas jumpers. The winner would get a bike for the child and a washer/Dryer for the parents. So when Debbie found out she set to work and us very Debbie type ones and guilted us into wearing them. She had eyes everywhere, so we couldn’t ditch them once we left the house”. 

Gus giggled, “Do you still have them, daddy?”.

Looking at his son’s amused face, “I’m sure your nana Deb still has them in the attic somewhere”.

Justin gave a cheeky smile as he asked, “So what do they look like?”.

Sighing deeply, letting out a laugh, “Mine wasn’t too bad, I had a _very_ anatomically correct male Reindeer standing up with a leg wrapped around Santa as if giving him a hug with kids looking up at them. Deb even put lights that came on in places that well showed things off to young for kids”.

Taking a breath he continued, “Poor Mickey had lots of elves in different poses that were meant to be cute but not exactly suitable for school once you looked at them properly”.

Justin fell back on his back he was laughing so hard. 

Even though he really didn’t understand why his dads were laughing he joined in laughing until tears came out.

Wiping away the tears of laughter away Gus asked, “Did you win daddy?”.

Picking his son up sitting him on his lap, “I did, and your nana Deb was _very_ happy. Plus Mickey and I had tons of fun with the bike”. 

Hugging his dad, “Yeah, I’m so happy you won”.

Kissing the top of his son’s head, “Me to sonnyboy, me too”.

Gus snuggled into his dad he loved hugging him so much.

Smiling at the sight before him Justin suggested that they order some Chinese and they would eat it picnic-style by the tree in their Pj’s. 

Gus cheered at the idea jumping up with delight he hugged both his dads before running off to his bedroom to change into them. 

While Gus did that Brian helped Justin bring the mugs into the kitchen. 

Wrapping his arms around his partner in a loving embrace, “So Sunshine, what will you be asking Santa for this year?”.

Leaning back into the warmth that surrounded Justin held the arms tenderly, “So many things, some naughty and some nice”.

Kissing his blond behind his ear, he whispered, “Well, since we have tiny ears around you can tell me your naughty ones in bed. So, for now, you can tell me the nice ones now”.

Turning to face Brian, Justin placed his hand over his lovers beating heart and the other rested on his waist, looking deep into his eyes, “Well, you know one of them already. I hope and dream for it to happen for us. What I’d also like is for Santa is for Chloe’s foal to be born safely, oh and more art supplies”.

Placing a kiss on Brian’s lips, Justin asked, “So Brian, what will you be asking Santa for?”.

Giving a cheeky smile, “Well two of the ones you asked for, I will be asking for as well. The rest you will find out when we write our letters to Santa tomorrow”.

Playing with Brian’s hair Justin smiled, “I wished that I didn’t have to go away for a few days of work tomorrow, so I could be here when you write them. I will be back before you take Gus to see Santa, to mail them. ``

Holding Justin tighter placing a kiss on his lips, “We wouldn’t do that without you, couldn’t miss you sitting on Santa's lap”.

Gus ran in just as they finished kissing, he was carrying their Pj’s so they could change which made them laugh. Luckily they just changed in time before the food arrived. 

Justin sat looking at his family as they sat by the tree eating their Chinese food. A warm tender feeling washed over him as laughter filled the air. 

The movie Home Alone played on the tv, Brian jokes with Gus nudging him, “Sonnyboy we should never leave your daddy Justin home alone. You never know what he would do if that happened to him”.

Covering his mouth giggling, “Yeah daddy Justin, what would you do?”.

Putting on his thinking face, “Hmm, I think lots of booby traps as well and fart bombs, get it so stinky they run away.''

That sent Gus into a fit of laughter that made him fall into his dad's arms. 

The rest of the movie passed with more laughs and by the time the credits were rolling it was clear that Gus was ready for bed. 

If they were honest then were ready for bed as well, so it was time to hit the sack.

For once in their lives as soon as their heads hit the pillow with a mere peck on the cheek they were out like a light.

  
  
  



	2. Excitement

Justin woke the next morning to the feel of a little arm wrap around him from behind. Smiling he knew that Gus had crawled into bed with them. 

Opening his eyes he saw that Brian was awake as well and just as amused with Gus cuddling up with them. 

Talking with their eyes they smiled. 

Counting to three Justin swiftly moved picking Gus up swinging him into the middle of them. In doing that, it made Gus bust into a fit of laughter.

Tickling Gus, “Hey, sneaky ninja boy, how are you this morning?”.

Eyes of mischief looked back up at his dads, “I’m happy and excited about our day and writing our Santa letters”.

Gently smoothing the hair that fell across his son's forehead, “It’s going to be a fun day, we have some surprises in store for you”.

Gus’s eyes grew in wonderment at that news, “Really daddy. Yeah, I can’t wait, daddy”. 

Jumping up, “I’m going to get dressed”. 

Scrambling off the bed Gus ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to do just that. 

Just as Justin was about to tell Brian how much he didn’t want to go away that he wanted to stay and do all the fun things planned his phone rang. 

Rolling his eyes he picked up the phone. It was the manager of the person he was going to see. The meeting was now canceled. It would now be a detailed pack sent by mail instead. 

Setting the phone back on the bedside locker Justin rolled on top of Brian running his fingers through his hair, “ Pausing to place a kiss on the man he loved. “ Now I can do all the fun things you have planned with Gus today”. 

Holding Justin Close loving the feel of the warm body in his arms, “Gus is going to be thrilled to have you around. I am thrilled as well. '' One more kiss later, “We better get a move on or the Tasmanian Devil will be back in the room looking for us “.

Laughing Justin kissed him and he rolled back off and out of the bed to get dressed. 

Gus was over the moon when he found out that his daddy Justin wasn’t going away, now he could join in on all the fun things that were planned.

Standing on his step stool next to his dad he concentrated on separating the yolk from the egg whites. 

The look he had on his face was so cute, his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth transformed into a huge smile as he successfully did what he was doing. Instead of throwing out the yellow part of the egg he added them to his daddy Justin’s eggs. 

They laughed every time they made these eggs even making up the name ‘Sunny Bop Eggs’ for them. 

Kissing the top of his Son’s head, “Fantastic job Sonnyboy, you could be a chef someday and work with your auntie Em”

Smiling widely Gus replies, “Really daddy, that would be cool. I love Auntie Em, he gives great hugs”.

Watching the scene play out in front of him Justin had a lump in his throat as he snapped a picture of it to use for a painting in the future.

Once Breakfast was finished they wrapped up warm and left for an exciting adventure. 

Gus was practically bouncing in his seat eagerly wanting to know what they were doing. 

Justin was the same and smiling just as widely, “Brian, where we are going, will we get fed there?”.

Glancing at the blond, “You just had a large breakfast and you are already talking about more food “.

Shrugging his shoulders grinning, “I am what I am and you sooooo love me”. 

Gus laughed along with Brian after he said that. 

Looking in the rear view mirror at his son, “What Do you think Sonnyboy, do we, soooo love your daddy Justin “. 

Nodding and cheering as he raised his arms in the air, “Yes daddy, We Sooooo love daddy Justin “. 

Gently holding Justin’s hand, “See sunshine, you heard it from the the mini prince, we soooo love you”. 

Blinking back the tears of joy Justin kissed the back of Brian’s hand and reaching back he patted Gus’s leg affectionately. 

Brian shook his head in amusement at his two boys, he admitted to himself even though he knew where he was going that he was just as excited.

As soon as they turned the bend about forty-five minutes after leaving Britin, where they were going came into view. 

Christmas Town 🎄: The signs was huge and looked like something out of Lapland. 

Gus and Justin gasped, practically jumping out of their seats. 

“Christmas Town daddy, we really going there?”.

Glancing at his son in the Mirror, “We sure are, we have lots to do here and it’s all booked. We have a dog sled ride, skidoo’s and we get to roast marshmallows over an open fire”.

Looking at Justin, “And, yes there is art to look at and create. Shops and hot chocolate plus so much more”, after a pause, “Oh and we will meet Santa”. 

Brian knew his son was about to worry about his letter to Santa, “Sonnyboy, don’t worry we are meeting Santa tomorrow so we will write our letters Tonight. We are staying in the Toy Box Hotel. We will sit by the tree and write them just like I promised “. 

Gus was bubbling with happiness as he answered, “Yeah daddy that will be so much fun.'' 

Justin reaches over and held Brian’s hand, “Thank you, this will be like bring a kid again “.

Whispering Brian replied, “Why do you think I booked it, so we can be that”. 

That made Justin laugh out loud. 

Parking outside the hotel they all got out of the car ready and excited to start their adventure.


	3. Toy Box Hotel

Gus gazed at the hotel with a huge smile on his face. Walking in holding both of his dad's hands taking in all the right and sounds amazed them all. 

The hotel looked like something out of a story book. There were food that looked like they were from a fairytale castle, furniture that were all kinds of shapes and sizes. 

Looking around Justin noticed they had lift supports that were cleverly designed so that kids and adults with disabilities were not left out of anything within the entire hotel. 

Brian was very happy with the reaction from his two favorite people in the world. 

Looking around Brian had to admit he was extremely impressed with what he was seeing. He felt like he should have as a child in one of these places. All happy and excited to explore all the fun things the hotel had to offer. 

Crouching down Brian spoke with his son, “Gus, how about we go check-in and look, it even has stair steps so you can see over the counter “. 

Looking to where his dad was pointing he could see a really cool looking stair steps painted in blue and green design that looked amazing. 

Bouncing on his little feet, “Yeah daddy, let's do it”. 

Justin shared a laugh and a smile with Brian, “Yeah, guys lets go do it and check-in”. 

Smiling up at his daddy Justin, “Yeah daddy Justin”.

Tugging on his dad’s hands Gus led them over to the reception desk. He carefully climbed the stairs so he could see over the desk. He was greeted by a very friendly young man. He was dressed like Prince Charming with a sweet dimple filled smile. 

“Welcome to the Toy Box Hotel, my name is Troy, how may I help you?”.

Smiling widely Gus replied, “Hi, I’m Gus, we are staying here , my daddies surprised me”. 

Troy gave Gus a huge smile, “Wow Gus that is a wonderful surprise to get, so I think you would like to check-in, right”.

Gus looked at his dads for confirmation with a look that made them laugh. 

Brian leaned on the counter, “Yeah we would thank you. It’s booked under Taylor-Kinney”.

Moving behind the computer Troy typed in the name, “Oh yes, here you are. You are staying in our best room. It’s called the star room. It’s really cool up there you are going to love it. ``

Printing out the booking form Troy placed it in front of Gus, “Ok Mr Gus, I need you to sign your name right here as you are the head guest after all”.

Feeling so happy Gus held the pen as he looked at his dad’s with the biggest smile on his face before turning to sign the form. The concentration on his face was so cute with his little tongue poking out the corner of his mouth. 

Taking the form back once it was signed by Gus, Troy thanked him then had Brian and Justin sign in the right places. 

Holding their key cards in his hand Troy spoke once again to Gus. 

“ Gus, I do have a surprise for you. I hear you like trains, so I have this for you”. He pulled out a train drivers hat placing it on Gus’s head, “ So we have arranged for you to drive our in house train around the tracks later on after dinner. How does that sound?”. 

Leaping up and down clapping his hands cheering. Happy tears sprung to his yes, “Thank you, it sounds fantastic. Thank you, thank you Mr Troy”. 

To Troys surprise Gus reached over his little arms to try and give him a hug. 

A lump formed in Troys throat, “You are very welcome. I hope you have an amazing time here and create special memories”. 

Handing over the key cards he pointed to the elevator they needed to take to get to their room. 

Thanking Troy with handshakes they all made their way over to it to get to their room. Troy couldn’t help think what a wonderful family he just met. 

Entering the elevator they saw that it was exactly like the one in Willy Wonka. Brian jokes, “I wonder will we burst through the roof and fly away”. 

Justin and Gus laughed, “That would be so fun daddy. We could wave to everyone from the windows”.

Bumping shoulders with Brian, Justin joked , “That would be fun, but we got no chocolate. I want a Wonka Bar”. 

Rolling his eyes with laughter, Brian leaned towards his son, “I think your daddy Justin is a bit silly today, he might need to be fed”. 

Gus giggles while Justin stuck out his tongue. 

The doors opened right into their room and the view made them all gasp. The room was huge and the reason for the name of the room was revealed. It was indeed star shaped. Each point was a room except one which was an indoor heated mini pool. 

Gus sequeld in delight, “Daddy, daddy look it has a fire in the middle and look the beds are huge one looks like a Prince room”. 

Sharing a smile Brian and Justin walked around hand in hand as Gus dashed from room to room so excited. 

The master room was indeed huge and the theme was under the stars on the biggest most comfortable looking bed they had ever seen. 

There was even a state of the art kitchen and a cosy sitting room with a huge screen tv. 

Brian was very impressed that he did not expect this level of quality. He had expected an explosion of toys and over the top loud colours. He was thankful it was the way it was and not tacky. 

Gus practically skipped over to his dad’s, his excitement was clear on his face, “Daddy, this place is so cool. I can’t wait to see the rest”.

Picking up his son in his arms, “Us to, I think we should go check out the rest of the hotel and resort. We can even go on some of the rides they have here, what do you think?”.

Hugging his dad around the neck squealing in delight before reaching out to pull other dad into the hug. 

Setting Gus back they put on their warm coats as they had been told the attractions area would mimic Lapland. That was the theme of the hotel was using for Christmas and it would change with the seasons. 

Entering the Lapland area of the resort it was like going from one world to another. 

It was snowy and the ceiling looked like a starry sky with flashes every now and then of the aurora borealis. 

Gus eyes grew wide as he took everything in, “Daddy, am I dreaming. This is a magical place”. 

A warm look came over both Brian and Justin as they looked at each other, “No Gus, you are not dreaming, it’s real. Do you think that you are ready to go have fun”.

Grinning from ear to ear, Gus took both their hands, “Yahhh, lets go have fun daddies”. 

Laughing they made their way over to get the entrance bracelet so they could use all the facilities. 

The first stop was the Ice crazy golf course. Once they all slipped on the ice grips to their shoes. Taking their golf club they began to play. 

Gus took the first shot, the concentration on his face made Brian laughed. Looking at the ball Gus focused hard his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth. Hitting the ball he watched as it ran over the bridge and around and straight into the hole.

Leaping for Joy, “Daddy, daddy. I got it in. Did you see, did you”.

Sweeping Gus into his arms, “I sure did Sonnyboy, you are a super player”. 

Brian and Justin took their turns, it took Brian four attempts to sink the ball and Justin six times. 

As the game went on saying that Gus was a super player was true as he got six hole in ones and three in two shots. So he was declared the winner. 

The rest of the day went by so fast but tons of fun. Zip line-snowboarding, snowball fights and meeting reindeer and then sledding. 

Gus couldn’t believe how much they did and how much fun it was doing it all. Now they were going for dinner in the Elf’s diner. Later on it would be his turn to drive the train. 

Their dinner had been so much fun because as they ate there was a fun show on the stage with jokes for all ages. 

Once dinner was finished it was finally time Gus and his dads were heading towards the meeting place to drive the train.

A very tall really good looking man greeting them. Brian couldn’t help think the man should be on the front cover of GQ instead of driving trains. 

Smiling the gentlemen shook their hands, “Hi, my name is James and I will be helping you drive the train she is my baby and her name is Daisy. You must be Gus”. 

Nodding with a big grin on his face Gus replied as he held his train drivers hat in his hands, “Yeah, I’m Gus and these are my daddies”.

Giving them a polite smile, “It’s very nice to meet you both”.

Justin reached out to shake his hand once more, “I’m Justin and this is Brian”.

Justin, Brian and of course Gus are you ready to start your adventure. I see you have your drivers hat that’s an excellent start. Ok follow me as we climb aboard”. 

They all carefully climbed the steps that lead into the engine carriage. 

Gus’s eyes few wide at all the controls and the big window he got to look out as they would travel around the huge resort. 

James smiles at the look of wonderment on Gus’s face as he took in all that he was seeing.

Gus looked up at James, “How does it work?”.

Pulling out a special step stool so Gus could reach the controls and see out the window. Pointing to the buttons and other controls that made the train move James ran through all he needed to know. 

Gus nodded along listening carefully. 

Justin stood back next to Brian taking as many photos as he could to capture the moments. 

James noticed that everyone was nearly on board so he instructed Gus on what to do next.

“Okay Gus, we are nearly to drive now. Once you hear the Train Conductor shot.’All Aboard’ , you can start the train to drive. Then you press the button for the microphone and say ‘Welcome Aboard the Snow Express Train. My name is Gus and I’ll be your driver for this trip. So sit back relax and enjoy yourself’. Then you hang up. When we stop to let people on and off you can say , ‘Welcome Aboard’. Is that Okay?”.

Gus has the biggest smile on his face, “Yeah that’s ok, thank you Mr James”. 

Gus relished every moment, his little voice over the intercom made every passenger smile. James had to admit that Gus had the skills and personality to do this job and do it well. 

Once the train journey ended Gus shook James hand proudly before giving him a huge hug, “Thank you James, that was the best fun ever”.

“You are more than welcome Gus, you would make an incredible train driver someday”.

That made Gus feel so proud as he looked over at his dads the feeling was reflected in his face.

Just before they left to go back to their room more photos were taken with James with the train behind them. 

Walking hand in hand with his dad’s, “Daddy that was fun, did ye have fun?”.

Ruffling his son’s hair, “I sure did Sonnyboy you were really good”.

Justin added, “It was soooo much fun, you made me want to drive a train”.

Just as they entered the elevator Brian spoke, “Now Gus, it’s time for us to go up and write our letters to Santa, what do you think?”. 

Gus bounces up and down, “Yeahhh, I can’t wait, daddy”.


	4. Dear Santa

Gus was still bouncing with excitement by the time they reached their room. He knew that it was just him and his daddy writing their letters to Santa. Daddy Justin had already written his with his godchild, who had really wanted to write his with him. 

Once inside their room as they hung up their coats Justin spoke, “Why don’t you get ready and sit by the tree and write your Santa letters and I’ll cook us a nice supper or would you prefer a nice Chinese?”.

Brian and Justin looked at each other and in one voice replied, “Chinese “. Then they burst out laughing. 

Justin shook his head laughing, “You two are getting more alike everyday “.

Kissing Justin on the cheek, “Sunshine, why don’t you have a relaxing bath after you place the order and by the time we finish, you will be finished, your bath the food should arrive “. 

“That sounds like a perfect plan”. Giving both his boys a hug and kiss he left to place the food order and gave that relaxing bath. 

Looking down at his son with a soft smile on his face, “You ready Sonnyboy?”.

Nodding with a shining smile gracing his face, “Yes Daddy “. 

Sitting in front of the tree, Brian pulled out a box with a surprise for Gus, “I bought you special paper to write your Santa letter on, hope you like it “. 

  


Gus’s hands flew to his mouth as the wonderful surprise his dad got him was in front of him, “Wow daddy, I love it so much. Santa is going to love the paper. Thank you, thank you “. He finished hugging his dad tightly. 

  
  
  


Tears sprung to Brian’s eyes over the incredible reaction his Sonnyboy has to such a simple thing as fancy paper. Of course that simple gesture meant the world to Gus. 

“Daddy, what are you going to ask Santa for?”.

Holding his own in his hand he replied, “I’m not sure, I haven’t written to Santa in a very long time. I think I only wrote to him twice in my life”. 

Gus felt sad for his daddy, “Why did you only write that many?”.

Looking at his Son’s sad eyes he wanted to change them into happy eyes, “My mum and dad weren’t very nice. I think they lost my letters, so instead I spoke to Santa in my dreams. Now I get to write to Santa with my Sonnyboy and that is the best ever”.

Happy eyes now looked back at him from his son, “That’s good Daddy, let's start our letters now, yeppie”.

Laughing at his sons expression they did just that. 

  
  
As Gus wrote his letter he kept checking to make sure that his dad was okay and writing his own one. 

Brian could feel Gus looking at him making sure that he was okay and he loved his son for that. 

  
  


Once the letters were done they were sealed into the envelopes ready to be given to Santa tomorrow.

Justin had just come back into the room sharing an amused look with Brian. Gus had been singing Santa Claus is coming to town with a slight puzzled look on his face. 

Justin asked him, Gus, is something wrong?”.

“Yeah, in the song it says that Santa can see you when you are sleeping and he knows when you are awake. He knows when you are bad or good as well. Isn’t that creepy that he is watching us like that. Should we call Grandpa Carl about it?”.

Both Brian and Justin had to bite their lips to keep from laughing. Since it was Justin who asked the question he had to explain it to him.

Sitting Gus on his knee he began, “Santa isn’t in the room watching you like that. He just knows these things. Just like I know when you are sad or happy, I can feel it. So you see you have nothing to worry about. Does that make you feel better?”.

Gus nodded against Justin’s shoulder he yawned, “Yeah, thank you daddy Justin “. 

“You tired, sweetheart?”.

Nodding again, “Yeah”.

Kissing the top of his head, “Supper will be here any minute and as soon as we finish we can go to bed and get ready to meet Santa tomorrow “. 

Dinner arrived just then as they relaxed in front of the tree and ate just like they did before.

Tucking Gus into bed Justin and Bryan smiled at his innocence on his sons face as he slept. 

Going to bed themselves they fell asleep hand in hand dreaming happy dreams. 


	5. Santa’s Wonderland

Gus woke up with a huge smile on his face as the morning light shined in through the gap in the curtain. He was snuggled under his blankets on a bed that had the same comfort as he had at home with his dads.

Reaching over he picked up the remote that opened the curtains to let in the light fully. Seeing that it was snowing outside made Gus leap out of bed with a big, “Yippie”.

Excited he made his way out to see if his dads were awake because sometimes they were sleepyheads. Peeking into their room through the half-open door they left for him in case he needed them. He could see that they were still asleep. 

Gus had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep the sound of him laughing to be heard. He could see both his dad’s hair was sticking up every which way and his daddy Justin was lying across the bed with his head on his dad’s stomach with his legs almost hanging off the side of the bed, luckily the bed was huge. He was wearing the superhero Pj’s he bought him as a present for father's day. He was sure his dad was wearing his as well.

Going back to the bathroom in his own room Gus washed and got dressed all on his own so he was ready for the day. Keeping his fingers crossed he prayed that his daddy Justin would make him the Sunny bop eggs again today.

All dressed Gus walked passed his dad’s room again to hear his dad wake up with a loud snore which made him laugh out loud.

Brian’s loud snore which made his sonnyboy laugh set Justin off laughing as well after it woke him up as well.

Sounding grumping, “Nice to know that I can make you laugh first thing in the morning guys”.

Sitting up Justin ran his hands through his hair making it stick up even worse than it was already.

Gus ran into their room with his eyes sparkling from laughing, “Morning daddies, I’m so excited about today. Daddy Justin, can we please have the Sunny bop eggs today, they are so yummy?”.

Smiling at Gus, “Of course we can Gus, will you please help me again?”.

Clapping his hands Gus cheered, “Yippie, I will daddy Justin, thank you”.

Looking at his son with pride, Brian smiled, “I see, you did a wonderful job getting yourself ready this morning”.

Gus felt like he was ten foot tall when his dad said that to him.

“It was fun dad, and I didn’t make a mess”.

“I’m very proud of you Sonnyboy, you are getting very grown-up. Come here and give your old dad a hug”.

Gus ran and leapt into his dad’s arms hugging him with all his might. Using his little arm he reached over brining his other dad into the hug. 

Kissing the top of his son’s head, “Gus, while we get dressed, why don’t you go watch some tv, we won’t be long, okay”. 

Nodding happily, Gus gave them both another hug before running off to do just that.

Just like they promised it wasn’t long before they joined Gus and made breakfast while singing happy tunes. 

Justin looked around him at the happiness that shone off both his boys. He couldn’t think of a better way to start his day. 

Once breakfast was done they cleaned up and put their warm coats on and grabbed everything else they needed as they left to meet Santa. 

Gus had triple checked that their letters were safely in Justin’s bag so that they could give them to him. 

Brian had no clue what was in store for them on the walk that they had to do to reach Santa’s cabin.What he was sure of, It was going to be fun-filled with lots of adventure. 

Gus skipped along between his dads holding their hands, “I can’t wait to see what we get to do daddies, are you excited?”.

Looking down at his son Brian replied, “Yeah, I sure am Sonnyboy”.

Leaning down Justin whispered, “I’m so happy we are going to get to see Santa, I wonder will Mrs Clause be there as well?”.

The entrance to the path that leads to Santa’s cabin was amazing, it had an amazing arch that read, ‘Santa’s Wonderland Way’. 

Two elves greeted them at the entrance, “Welcome to our Wonderland”, the elf that spoke paused and bumped his elbow into the other elf’s side, “Seth, isn’t this Mr Gus, didn’t you drive the train yesterday?”. 

Gus smiled, “Yeah, I did. It was so much fun, how do you know about it?”.

“I was on the train and I must say that you did a marvelous job driving it. My name is Jimmy, are these your dads?”.

Looking up proudly at them he nodded, “Yeah, my daddy Brian and daddy Justin”.

Shaking their hands, “It’s very nice to meet you both”.

Brian could feel the waves of happiness coming off his son, “It’s very nice to meet you”.

Justin greeted him warming as well as Seth the other Elf handed them a bag that clipped to their belts. 

“These bags are for the prizes you might win on the road up to the cabinet. You can win anything from an elf figurine, chocolate gold coins and teddy bears plus surprises. I do hope that you all have fun”.

Jimmy sprinkled magic dust on the tickets that gave them entrance to go see Santa. 

Stepping through the entrance was like walking into another world. Everything was very out there and the snow sparkled like diamonds. 

Brian caught the look on Justin’s face as he gazed at the amazing scenery and knew that he was itching to sketch what was in front of him.

Brian placed a kiss on the side of Justin’s head, “Go on, go sketch. Gus and I will play the first game while you do”.

Pressing one more kiss to his partner’s lips Justin’s went to do just that as Brian took Gus to play the first game “. 

The game was so much fun, they were tossing rings trying to get them over tall candy canes if they got three they would win the Elf Figurine.

Of course Brian won which sent Gus jumping for joy for his daddy. 

Along the path they all took turns playing the games ranging from more ring toss to Ice Bowling which Brian thought was the best thing ever. There was also a fun maze. All the games had them laughing and of course taking lots of pictures. Thankfully kind people took their photo so they could be all in some together. 

They reached the cabin just as it got dark. Twinkling lights lit up the pathways and the stars lit up the sky. It looked like such a magical place you could only dream of seeing in real life. 

Standing in front of the doorbell to get in rang out Jingle Bells. That made Gus giggle behind his hand while Brian and Justin laughed sharing a look that said this is just the best family time ever. 

The sound of laughter from his son was music of the best kind to Brian, he could die happy knowing his son was that happy and content. 

Justin gave Brian’s hand a gentle squeeze to show him that he was feeling the very same way the love waved off them so much. So much so that it sent a shooting star across the sky which caught Santa’s eyes as he opened the door to greet them. 

Gus’s mouth dropped open when he saw Santa standing right there in front of him. 

A megawatt smile greeted them, “Welcome to our home. Gus, Brian, Justin, it’s so good to see you. Come on in, Mrs Claus has just made a pot of hot chocolate, come join us for a cup of it”.

Looking at his dads Gus gasped out in shock, “He knows our names”.

“Of course I do, you have been an amazing boy all year. Your dads have done some wonderful work helping others. So you are all on the good list. 

Brian whispered something naughty into Justin’s ear about what they get up to that’s not so good which Santa slightly overhead making him chuckle and Justin to turn beetroot red in the face.

Walking through the front door they were greeted by a wave of warmth that felt really nice coming in from the cold outside. 

A coat rack was there for them to hang their coats and hats. 

A big open fire adorned the main wall of the living room come dining room were Mrs Claus was setting the table.

Looking up from placing the big pot of Hot chocolate she greeted the guests with a warm grandmotherly type smile, “Welcome to our home from home”. 

Gus smiles up at her,”I really like your house, it’s really pretty and warm. Your Christmas tree is so big it’s really cool”. 

Giving him a big hug made him smile, “Thank you Gus, would you like to put a decoration on it for us?”.

“Yes please Mrs Claus “.

She handed him the most beautiful decoration to hang on the tree. It had a reindeer with trees behind it with red apples hanging from it, “There you go, hang it anywhere you like”.

Holding it in his hands his eyes shone with tears as he glanced at his dads, who had big smiles on their faces. Brian encouraged his son on, “Go on Sonnyboy go hang it up, you can do it “.

Moving forward to hang it up Gus didn’t know that his daddy Justin was taking photos and videos of him as he did.

Once it was hung up Mrs Claus took a photo of the three of them standing by the tree before they sat down to have the hot chocolate and something to eat. 

Santa sat beside Gus, he could tell how excited and not just him. He could tell that the inner child of Brian and Justin were coming out , you could tell by the sparkling smiles on their faces. 

They chatted about everything from how their holiday was going to how Mr and Mrs Claus looked after their animals. 

Justin asked after he swallowed his last spoonful of stew, “Can I ask, where did you get the amazing mantle place for the fire, it’s so beautifully carved?”. 

“Albert one of our Elves made it as an Anniversary present for us. He is very creative”.

Brian could tell what was going to happen next and so could Gus as they shared a look with each other with a giggle. 

Mrs Claus caught their exchange making her join in on the giggling. 

Justin asked puzzled as to what was going on, “What”?. 

Shaking his head laughing Brian replied, “Go ahead, ask the question you are dying to ask”.

That made Justin flush slightly”.

Looking to Mrs Claus he asked, “Is Albert available for fire to make these for others, different design of course. We would love to put a new o a in our home. We are trying to get away from the dark, dark wood we have?”.

Santa sat up straighter as he answered for them both, he was proud of Albert and the fact Justin asked that question, “I will ask him if he would like to it. I’m sure that he would love to as it’s his passion to create things for people. It would be in the new year of course “.

“Anytime he could would be perfect he could even stay with us if he wishes. If he can’t it’s okay, I wouldn’t want to put pressure on him”. 

Santa looked at Gus and smiled at the pure innocence of the sweet child looking back at him, “So tell me Gus what would you like for Christmas?”.

Fidgeting a bit Gus took out his letter from his pocket, “I brought my letter with me if that’s okay. My daddy brought his letter as well. Daddy Justin already sent his because he wrote his with his um, how do you say it daddy”.

Justin smiled and replied, “My godchild, that’s how you say it Gus”.

“Yeah, that so is it okay Mr Santa Claus”.

Holding Gus’s hand as he answered, “Of course it is, thank you for delivering it in person. Let me have a read “.

Picking up the letter after putting on his glasses he began reading it.

Gus held his breath as he waited to hear what Santa would say after reading it. 

Santa’s eyes mister over as he read what Gus asked for. 

Sharing a look with his wife he showed her the letter. Her Hand covered her heart she was so moved by what she read. 

Looking into the hopeful eyes of Gus, Santa spoke, “That was a truly beautiful letter. I will do everything in my power to make it happen. Gus what would you like outside of what you asked for in your letter?. It’s okay to ask for something for yourself. I’ve been watching you and saw all the good you have done, not just for the homeless but god many others as well. So tell me what would you like that you would love for Christmas just for you?”.

Gus had so many emotions running through him as he answered, “I’d love a puppy and a swing set to play on please?”.

Santa caught the silent conversation that went on behind Gus then answered with a brilliant bright smile, “I think those are wonderful choices, I think we can maybe make those happen”.

The smile that came over Gus’s face lit up the Ron as he leapt to hug him, “Thank you, Santa “.

Patting his back gently as he hugged him, “You are very welcome son”. 

Mrs Claus dabbed her eyes as did Brian and Justin as so many emotions filled them.

Santa now turned his attention to Brian, “So you have a letter for me as well?”.

Nodding Brian handed it over silently.

Just before Brian moved away Santa held his hand, “Just like your son, you have a good heart and have done many good things. Take a break now and then and start believing in yourself, in your goodness “. 

Glancing down at his son who was holding his other hand he replied with a slight smile on this face, “I'll do my very best”. 

Shaking his hand Santa spoke to him kindly, “That’s all I can ask for”.

Sitting now Santa read the letter and just Gus’s one it gave him a lump in his throat as it did with Mrs Claus after she read it. The family in front of them were ready to adopt another to make them apart of their. She was ready to adopt them all.

Looking into Brian’s eyes he could see a world of emotions running through him, he was needing something amazing to happen.

Holding his hand once more Santa put every bit of positivity into his voice, “I will do absolutely everything that I can, I promise from the bottom of my heart. Just like I asked Gus, outside what you asked for in your letter what round you like for Christmas?”.

Giving a mischievous smile, “I’d love a spin in a race car, that would be fun”.

Laughing, Santa nodded, “I think that I can make that happen. Let’s wait and see on Christmas Day”. 

Chatter filled the room after that with laughter and songs before they had to leave to head back to the hotel. Santa made sure to tell Justin that he got his letter and that he was a good boy of course.

Walking between his two dads Gus talked a mile a minute about how much fun it was. He talked about how he couldn’t wait to see what will happen on Christmas Day.

Sharing a smile with each other and kiss over Gus’s head they both whispered, “Love you”Abd how much they couldn’t wait for Christmas Day to come.


	6. Preparations

It was just a few days before Christmas and the preparations for the big family dinner at Britin was still underway.

Brain stood at the bottom of the stairs looking down at his son standing beside him, “Have you any idea what he is doing up there?”.

Giggling now Gus shook his head, “No, daddy Justin said he would be down in just two minutes “.  
Sighing deeply, “A Justin two minutes is a human half an hour”. 

A voice from upstairs sounded, “I heard that. I’ll be right down “.

Holding his son’s hand swigging it back and forth, all they could do now was wait. 

Thankfully a few minutes later Justin appeared and bounced down the stairs with that Sunshine smile on his face.

Kissing both his boys on the cheek when he reached the bottom step, “Sorry about that, I couldn’t find my left shoe and right glove “.

“How are you losing these things, you have a walk-in dressing room. I swear, only you”. 

Giving a cheeky wink, “aah, you wouldn’t want me any other way and you know it”.

Gus loves his two dads funny banter they had going on. It never failed to make him laugh. 

Rolling his eyes Brain admitted, “Yeah, yeah, come on let’s get this over with. Come on Gus let’s see can we keep your daddy Justin behaving and not lose him this time”.

“Hey, that wasn’t my fault, you guys turned left in the shopping mall and didn’t tell me”.

Stopping next to the driver side door of the SUV , “Sunshine we were going to the food court. Plus we were talking and then you were just gone. We found you in the art and hobby shop. Gus thought that maybe the paints were calling your name or something “.

Laughing at that Justin glanced at Gus pulling a funny face, “Maybe they did “.

Rolling his eyes Brian shook his head, “Come on hop on in and let’s get moving “.

All safe and buckled up in the SUV Brian started to drive into the village to buy all they needed. The family run stores there had all the best quality of fruit and vegetables and everything else that they needed to make the family dinner amazing. 

Glancing at Justin slightly,Brian mentally counted in his head as to when he would start chattering and run through the Checklist for the millionth time, right on que Justin did just that.

“Gus, can you look at the shopping list please and read it out to me. It’s just so we can see if we left anything off of it?”.

Gus carefully took the list he had made with his dad. It had a picture of Santa hat with milk and cookies laid out for him. 

“Ok daddy Justin, There is Turkey, Ham, Potatoes, onions, vol au vent cases. Mushrooms, chicken bits and other vegetables. Ice cream, apple pies, cream, custard. Mints, cinnamon rolls. Vegan Christmas nut roast. Sausage meat. Wine. Drinks for grownups and kids. Painkillers and tummy tablets. Is that everything daddy did I miss anything?”.

Justin thought for a moment before he replied, they had food to suit everyone, “That’s everything Gus. We have everything that’s not on the list at home: napkins and extra bedding. Thank you Gus”.

Looking to Brian, Justin asked, “Brian can you think of anything we missed on the list?”.

Giving a cheeky sideways smile, “Ear plugs and a safe room for us to run to”.

Laughing now Gus told his dad, “We bought you earplugs dad”. 

Hearing that from his son made him laugh out loud as he pulled into a parking space perfect walking distance to all the shops they needed to go to. 

Crossing the road they made their way into the local farmers market. It was a very friendly family run store with food grown on their own farm nearby. 

Stepping inside Justin picked up the basket and a stack of paper to wrap the vegetables in rather than plastic since that wasn’t used in the store to hold anything. 

Brian and Gus did their bit as they picked up the potatoes, onions, carrots, parsnips and Brussels sprouts. What Brian called evil veg. 

Looking up from picking up the eggs which they did actually forget to put on the list he noticed their friend and owner of the store, “Hi Spencer, how are things?”.

“Hi Justin, things are good thank you. You all set for Christmas?”.

Resting his basket on the table, “Pretty much, just getting the food now for the big family dinner. It’s going to be crazy”.

Laughing Spencer agreed , “I bet it will. I am still getting over the one I attended with you”. 

Just then Gus and Brian appeared placing the other items into the basket. It was a soup mix of vegetables they could make as another starter for those who might like it.

Gus smiled up at Spencer, “Hi Mr Spencer, how is Bobby and Sara?”.

“They are really good, they are very excited about Santa coming are you?”.

“Yeah, I can’t wait, it’s going to be so cool”. 

Saying their goodbyes to Spencer they made their way to a few other shops before the final stop at the butchers. 

Jack Sprat greeted them with a warm smile, “Hi guys, how are you doing?”.

Taking off his hat Justin smiled back, “Hi, Jack, we are doing great thanks, just picking up the last bits before the big day. Brian and Gus are a big help getting everything that I am forgetting”.

Jack couldn't help chuckle from the look on Brian’s face, knowing how the man usually shopped for food.

Gus replied before Brian could, “It’s so much Mr Sprat and I’m going to help daddy Justin make the christmas dinner”.

“Oh wow, really, I wish my kids would do that. Is your daddy Brian going to help as well?”.

Looking at his dad, Gus nodded, “Yeah, daddy said that he is going to make the Jelly and grown up drinks”.

Brian added with a cheeky grin on his face, “They are my speciality”.

That made Jack shake his head with laughter. He really loved them. They dropped by his shop as they always made him laugh, even when he was having a down day.

Turning back to Justin still laughing lightly, “I have your order ready and I know you didn’t ask me to do this but I cleaned it out and stuffed the sausage meat under skin to spare you having to do that messy jon. I do hope that was Okay to do for you?”.

“Oh my god, yes, thank you. I hate doing that part, even though once it’s cooked it’s the nicest part of the meal. So again a million times thank you”.

Jack let out a breath of relief, “I’m glad, I’ll just go get your order”.

Brian hugged Justin from behind placing a kiss on his temple, “I think no cooking tonight. Let’s just get a nice Chinese and relax, watch some movies before the full madness of Christmas hits us”, looking over at his son he added, “What do you think of that idea sonnyboy?”.

Justin and Gus both gave a collective reply of, “Yes please”.

Jack came back with a crate with the big turkey, ham and the other bits and pieces that were needed for the big day. 

Brian picked up the crate while Justin gave Jack his christmas present, “Thank you for all of this and i will drop the crate back in the morning to you”.

“Take your time, even after Christmas will do, hope you and your family have a wonderful Christmas”

Justin wished him the very same before leaving making their way back to the SUV to head home.

That night they had their Chinese and movie night just like they wanted to and enjoyed it.


	7. Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve day arrived and much Brian’s annoyance the wake-up alarm sounded with Justin unusually bouncing out of Bed, at what Brian considered dark 30 in the morning. 

Groaning into the pillow, “Sunshine, It’s Silly O’clock. What are you doing getting up so early for?”.

Smacking Brian’s backside, “We are getting up early to get a head start on tomorrow's dinner. Get it prepared so all we have to do is pop it in the oven in the morning. So get up and embrace all the fun”.

Raising his head from his pillow to look at Justin, “You are, sounding way to Chipper, five more minutes. Embrace the fun my ass” laying his head back down on his pillow.

Laughing now Justin placed a kiss on his head, “Okay, five more minutes. I’ll bring you up a cup of coffee and something to eat”.

Taking one of Sunshine's hands he placed a kiss on it, “Thank you”.

“Anytime”

Just as Justin was passing Gus’s room, Gus came out fresh-faced and bushy-tailed, “Daddy, are we ready to start getting the dinner ready for tomorrow?”.

Nodding, yup, we sure are but your dad needs five more minutes. So let’s go make him some breakfast and I think we will have some as well. It might give us some energy”.

“I can help you do that”, as he took Justin’s hand in his as they made their way downstairs to the kitchen. 

Once breakfast was made they decided to all have it together while sitting on the bed with Brian. It was the perfect way to start their day.

Having cleared away all the breakfast dishes and pans for cooking they started on pre-preparing what would be needed for the Christmas dinner. 

Gus washed and used the safety peeler to peel the potatoes. While Justin chopped the onions needed for stuffing.

Brian had the pleasure of making the Jelly which once prepared he set aside to rest and used the next day.

Justin jokingly sang with a huge grin on his face, “Let’s whistle while we work”, which got a laugh out of Gus and Brian. Snow White and the seven dwarfs were one of Justin’s favourite movies. 

Gus put all the peels from the potatoes into the compost and handed the potatoes to Justin, “There you go daddy, are they Okay for the stuffing?”.

“They are perfect, thank you”, kissing Gus on the top of the head Justin placed them on to boil so they would soften to mash up.

Feeling super happy that he did a good job Gus moved everything he used and placed them in the warm soapy water to soak.

Brian placed the adult Jelly aside so it could be set, they would be used as Jello shots and they would be marked as very risky with kids in the house. 

Sneaking up behind his Sunshine he wrapped his arms around him drawing him in close to his body.

“That stuffing smells amazing, and I’m not just saying the stuffing in the bowl”.

Shaking his head laughing, “Brian, be careful, Gus is right there”.

Nuzzling his neck making the blond giggle with the tickle of the stubble, “Behave, Santa is watching”.

Spinning Justin around to face him, “Let’s give him something to see then”, he finished by capturing him with a kiss.

A knock at the door broke off their kiss. The Surprise for Gus arrived. Everyone in the family was the only ones welcome to use the code to get in the gate.

Gus looked up from watching the TV when he heard the knock on the door, so he got up to tell his dads in case they didn’t hear it.

“Daddies, there is someone at the door”.  
Poking his head around the door of the kitchen Justin asked Gus, “Can you answer it, buddy. Remember to ask who it is first”.

Justin laughed at the expression that crossed Gus’s face as he knew that Gus knew that he was not normally allowed to answer it”.

Brian moved next to Justin so he could see the expression on his son’s face when he found out who was on the other side of the door. 

A very confused look crossed Gus’s face as he turned towards the front door, “Okay daddies”.

Once he reached the front door Gus took a breath before speaking, “Who is there please?”.

Michael and Ben laughed while JR giggled behind her hand.

It was Ben who spoke for them, “Hi Gussy, It’s Uncle Ben, Michael and your sister”. 

Gasping in surprise Gus entered the code to unlock the front door as fast as his little fingers could. Swinging the door open he leapt into his uncle Mickey’s arms.

“You’re here, I didn’t know you were coming, this is the best day ever”.

Once he hugged them all they all made their way inside out of the cold weather. 

Eyes bright with happy tears Gus ran to his dads, “Look daddies my uncles are here and my sister. Did you know that they were coming, did you?”.

Picking up his son Brian wiped a stray tear that ran down his son’s face, “We did, we wanted to surprise you. So were you surprised?”.

Nodding his head with a blindingly bright smile on his face, “Yeah, it’s the best surprise in the world”.

“You staying for Christmas uncle Mickey, Ben and JR?” 

Taking Gus from Brian, Ben spoke, “We sure are. We can’t wait for Santa to come and for the big Christmas dinner”. 

Justin couldn’t help smiling at the scene before him. The look of pure joy on Gus’s face made his heart sing with so much love.

Finally able to speak Justin did, “Gus, why don’t you and JR go get some juice and a snack while your uncles bring their bags upstairs. Then we can get ready to go into the village for the Christmas Eve celebrations”.

“Sure daddy” getting down from Ben’s arms Gus took JR’s hand in his, “Come on Jenny, let’s get some snacks”.

Jenny slipped her little hand in his, “Okay”.

They all watched the kids happily skipped into the kitchen.

Turning to Ben and Mickey, “Your usual room is ready for you. Sunshine here made sure it was fresh and clean for you. Complete with a fully stocked snack fridge. Why you need a snack fridge n your room I don’t know with the kitchen steps away”.

Rolling his eyes Justin laughed, “Brian, It’s much handier if it’s right there and it will keep the water nice and cool as well”.

“What’s next, tea/coffee maker,” Brian said with a teasing glint in his eyes. 

Mickey laughed as he picked up his bag, “You two get funnier and funnier, I swear. So while you two continue with that we will go unpack and change into warmer clothes for the trip into the village”. 

Gus helped Jenny into her chair that her uncle Brian had made just for her. It looked just like the others in the kitchen. The only difference was a pull-out step so she could get up on it easier. 

Getting two bottles of healthy soft drinks and premade snacks out of the fridge of Carrot sticks and cheese with a tiny few crackers Gus placed them on the table. 

“There you go Jenny, enjoy”.

Taking the drink and snacks Jenny smiled, “Thank you”. 

“I’m so happy you are here, we are going to have a brilliant Christmas, aren’t we?”.

Nodding while munching on her snacks, “Yeah and mommy and mams are having fun on their holidays”.

Taking a drink from his bottle Gus then spoke, “I can’t wait to see what is going to happen in the village, it’s so exciting”.

“Me too”.

Mickey placed the bag on the bed, “Did you see the size of their tree. I swear, it’s bigger than last years one”. 

Ben moved their clothes into the drawers as he replied, “I’m not surprised, it’s them. Plus they wanted to make Christmas special for all of us”.

Placing the now-empty bags into the wardrobe, “Brian has always done something to make Christmas good for others. Even though he used to act like he could give two fecks about it”. 

Gus and Jenny were in their bedroom putting on warmer jumpers so that they wouldn’t be cold in the village.

Jenny put her other clothes into the hamper before turning back to look at her bed, that she loved so much.

Her uncle Brian had it made just for her as a surprise for her birthday earlier that year.

It was hand-carved into the shape of an Ice Hockey goal with a puck and stick in front of it. The end of the bed was in the shape of the skates. The Crest, of course, was the Pittsburgh Penguins.

Jenny was a huge fan so exploded with happiness when he had given her the bed in her very own room in his and Justin’s home. 

She was broken out of her thoughts with Gus coming to tell her that they were ready to leave. 

Smiling at his sister he took her hand as they carefully made their way down the stairs.

“Your bed is really cool. I’m still so happy that daddy got it made for you”.

Smiling widely, “Me too, my friends are so jealous”. 

All now strapped safely into the SUV they made their way into the village with Justin staring a sing-song of Christmas songs, making up his own versions which made everyone laugh.

Arriving into the area for parking Mickey got his first look at how it looked at Christmas, “Wow, this place is incredible. I didn’t know that there would that much be going on”.

“All the village comes together to put this together and any profit made from the vendors and rides go to the nominated charity of the year. This year it’s for the homeless and their pets”, Brian told them as parked. 

Leaning forward Ben replied, “That is such a great idea. Do they have donation boxes as well?”.

“There will be a few dotted around the area”.

Jenny clapped her hands as she looked at the pretty lights, “Can we go see everything please?”. 

Justin smiled at her, “Of course we can. Come on let us all go and see everything”. 

Making their way into the festival area all the fun and laughter surrounded them.

Music from the live band on the stage was amazing. There were rides and games for all ages and abilities. 

Gus spotted a game that he would like to play so he asked his dad, “Daddy can I use my pocket-money to play one game please?”.

“Sure, come on let’s both give it ago”.

Gus was thrilled as he loved when his dad let go and act like a kid.

Justin, of course, had the camera out taking pictures while they and the other two boys and Jenny played ring toss.

Brian went first and missed each target which made him shake his head and laugh.

Gus then went and got all three of his rings on the targets. So that meant he won a toy of his choice. 

So he chooses the cutest long-eared bunny and then he walked over to a little girl who looked very sad when she lost on all her turns. 

“Hi there, my name is Gus, here this is a present for you. Merry Christmas”.

A smiled that could light up the village spread over her face, “Thank you so much. I LOVE Bunnys, my name is Gillian”.

“You are very welcome Gillian, have a fun Christmas”.

He watched as she ran back over to her parents to show them her new bunny.

He saw her mother wipe a happy tear from her eye and whisper a thank you to him.

Gillian waved beaming as she hugged her new toys close as they left for home,

Gus suddenly felt his dads arm around his shoulder hugging him, “Very proud of you Sonnyboy”.

Leaning into his dads embrace Gus smiled to himself.

Just before they left for home the band played the last bits of music before the silent fireworks went off.

The silent fireworks were pure art and designed for those with Autism and PTSD, so they could enjoy the celebrations without worry. 

Looking over at Justin they shared a look saying the same thing silently, “Would they hear if they were granted the adoption of the Miller children or not.

Once they were at home it was time for baths and their new PJ’S.

All freshly washed and all in their matching Christmas PJ’s they sat in front of the cinema screen to watch a Christmas movie that Mickey picked out.

Standing in front of them Mickey smiled, Okay, I hope you like the one I picked. I picked Jingle All The Way. It’s funny and Christmasy”.

Everyone cheered at his choice as he pressed play on the movie and sat next to Ben. 

“Good choice love”, Ben said as he kissed his cheek.

The movie was a big hit as they laughed and cheered in all the right places as they tucked into the spread of food laid out for them. 

At the end of the movie, everyone was ready to go to bed. 

Setting out food for Santa and the reindeer the kids were the first to go into their beds to wait for Santa to come.

Tucking Gus in both Brian and Justin gave him a kiss.

“Sleep well Sonnyboy”.

“I will daddies and you too, I love you” 

Justin bent down and gave him a hug, “We love you to Gus”.

Michael and Ben tucked Jenny in trying not to wake her as she had fallen asleep just as the credits rolled at the end of the movie. 

“We love you sweetpea”, Michael whispered as he took Ben’s hand in his making their way to their own bed. 

Lying in bed Justin and Brian snugged close both falling asleep wishing and hoping that Santa granted their Christmas wish.


	8. Christmas Day part 1

Christmas morning started off in a funny way for Brian. He thought that he was dreaming that he was in a bouncing castle as he could feel himself bouncing up and down as if he were in one. Only he had originally been dreaming of how they would add the extra space to the stables.

It took a minute or two to realise that he was awake but still bouncing and not in a fun way he normally would be in bed.

Opening his eyes he found himself looking up into the sparkling blue eyes of his partner who was hovering over him like a big kid trying to wake him up.

“Justin, what are you doing? “ turning his head he peered at the clock, “It’s seven thirty in the morning “.

Sitting back on his heal’s Justin smiled widely, “I know and it’s Christmas morning, it snowed overnight and now there is a big clear blue sky outside “. 

Rubbing his eyes to see more clearly, “And you wake me up to tell me this?”.

Rolling his eyes as he laughed, “Well yes, but this way we got a few minutes alone before the kids wake us or we wake them in about half an hour. I have to get dinner in the oven at a certain time so it’s ready at the time we told the others”.

Moving as best he could to sit up with Justin still hovering over him, “What do you have in mind for our half hour alone, Sunshine?”.

Placing his hands on Brian’s chest shaking his head chuckling, “Brian, not that, we will save that for tonight when the kids crash from running around all day. I have a morning present for you. You might think it’s a bit to, well I don’t know but here”. 

Justin handed Him a beautifully wrapped parcel. 

Holding the parcel in his hands Brian gently pulled Justin in for a sweet kiss, “Thank you, Sunshine “.

Moving to sit next to him he watched as his partner opened it waiting to see what kind of reaction he would get.

The rectangular box was beautifully wrapped and inside Brian removed the tissue covering what was inside. The card read, The Stars aligned To Seal Our Destiny. 

Placing the card aside he lifted up the frame that held the night sky with the stars mapped out. 

Justin quickly went on to explain but before he could Brian spoke, “This is the night sky the night we met, isn’t it?”.

Nodding biting his lip, “Yeah, it is, do you like it?”.

“Like it, I love it. I’m going to hang this in my office “.  
Placing the gift aside Brian reached for the gift he had for Justin, “I got you a little something “.

Taking the gift Justin kissed Brian, before opening it. Seeing what was inside he shared a huge smile as he read the card, The Stars Sent Me The Brightest One Of All, To Be The Love Of My Life. 

Taking out the frame Justin could see the night sky and the date of the day they met. 

Wrapping his arm around Justin, Brian spoke softly, “I guess we were thinking alike, see we are perfect for each other “.

Touching his head to Brian’s, “We sure are”.

Getting out of bed they put back on their matching Christmas Pajamas and made their way to wake up Michael and Ben. So they could all wake up the kids at the same time. 

Justin saw that look on Brian’s face, the one that said, ‘I’m about to do something bad’. 

Holding his finger over his lips Brian as he eased open the door to where Mickey and Ben were sleeping.

In one of his hands he held a cats toy that was a long stick with something dangling from it.

Raiding his eyebrow Justin spoke with a whisper, “Where did you get that?”.

Moving closer to the bed Brian didn’t answer he just waggled his eyebrows as he started to use the toy to mess with Mickey.

Ben woke up to them standing there and instead of jumping he smiled, knowing that Brian was going to wake up his partner in a very funny way.

Continuing to tease Mickey with the toy. Mickey began to swat at the object that was tickling him.

Laughing to himself Brian kept it up until one eye opened up to see who was tickling him. That was when Brian dived on top of him, “Happy Christmas Mickey and Ben”.

Mickey let out an oof before he could speak as he hugged Brian who was now lying between him and his husband, “Happy Christmas, Brian and Justin. What a way to wake up, are the kids up yet?”.

Shaking his head Justin replied, “No, it’s why we woke you guys. Do we all wake the kids at the same time”.

Untangling himself from Brian, Mickey got out of bed as did the other two. 

Once they all used the bathroom they made their way to wake their children to see what Santa had brought them. 

Brian and Justin stood for a moment just looking at Gus sleeping soundly, smiling at each other they moved closer to the bed.

Sitting on the edge of his son’s bed he gently ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to wake him up, “ Sonnyboy, I think Santa was here”.

Gus slowly opened his eyes leaning into his dad's touch before springing up with excitement in his eyes, “Santa was here, really, really and truly?”.

Justin smiles as he replies, “Yup, really and truly. So let’s go and see if JR is up so we can go check and see what he might have left you”.

In JR’S room Michael and Ben both called her together, “Jenny, Santa came last night”.

Outside the room Brian snickered whispering, “Santa came last night “ of course he received a light jab in the ribs with a warning to behave. 

Jenny rubbed her eyes as she woke up and just like Gus sprang up with excitement, “Santa, Santa, yeah, can we please go downstairs now daddies?”.

Picking up his daughter in his arms, “Sure thing sweetpea”. Placing a kiss on her head. 

Taking Ben’s hand in his Michael let Jenny back down as they joined the others on the landing.

Jenny bounces on her feet, “Uncle Brian, uncle Justin Happy Christmas 🎄 “.

Picking her up Brian gave her a huge hug, “Happy Christmas beautiful “. 

She reaches over to pull Justin into the hug, “Love you both”.

Justin placed a kiss on her cheek, “We love you to “. 

Once back on the floor Gus Hugs his sister both vibrant if they were so eager to get downstairs to see what Santa had brought them all.

So hand in hand they made their way downstairs.

As they made their way to the living room door the kids saw a giant multi coloured bow covering the entrance. Each end of the tail had the kids' names on it.

It read on it, Pull me to open the door to yours and your dads Christmas presents. Happy Christmas love Santa “. 

Gus and Jenny looked at their dads waiting for the nod to go ahead and tug on the giant bow.

Brian, Justin, Michael and Ben all smile  
at their kids, they all held hands giving the nod. 

Jumping with excitement both kids tugged on the bow making it fall and the door opened to reveal a huge display of toys and other gifts for all of them. 

Gasping Gus and Jenny ran hugging their dads before taking their hands pulling them into the room. 

Gus held his dad's hands as the words were flying out of his mouth so fast, “Dad’s, look, wow there are so many presents. LOOK, LOOK. As he pointed, “Our names are over which ones are ours. Your names are there. Isn’t that so cool”.

Laughing Brian picked his son up, kissing his cheek, “It sure is Sonnyboy, I think that Santa was right, you were a really good boy this year”.

“Your dad is right Gus, you sure were. Now enjoy opening your presents “. 

Gus smiles as he kisses his dad’s on the cheek. 

Jenny was jumping up and down, “Daddy, look all of them, they are so pretty”.

Michael crouched down next to her, “They really are, you ready to start opening them”.

Gus and Jenny nodded, “Yes please “.

“Go for it”. Both sets of dads said at the same time.

Of course, Justin had the camera out snapping pictures as they went. He had already set up the automatic video the night before so it started the second they came into the room capturing every moment of the excitement of Christmas morning.

Gus opened his present first finding an incredible YoYo set. It was the kind you design yourself from scratch. From the colour of the string and the picture on the shell you get to paint whatever you want on it. 

“This is awesome, daddies will you help me make this. We can design it all together”.

Smiling down at his son, “Of course we will, it will be lots of fun”.

Jenny bounced with excitement as she held her soft doll in her arms. It came with material for her to make her own clothes for her. 

“I love her, she is so soft and cuddly. Can we make her clothes after Christmas Day?”.

Michael knelt down beside his daughter, “Of course we can. I think we might even get your auntie Em to help”.

“Yeah, that will be fun”.

The kids get a mixture of presents from art supplies, favourite team jerseys, bikes,LEGO and the latest kids stuff.

What made it worthwhile was how thankful they were for each and every present they got.

Gus and Jenny clapped as their dads opened their presents.

Brian got an incredible train set, it came with multiple platforms, trees and neighbourhood settings to place around it.

Justin received some amazing art supplies that he had been dying to get. A trip to go on the Orient express and the best was a tablet that was ideal for artist on the go to sketch wherever they went.

Ben was thrilled with a trip to Venice and clothes he had fallen in love with. 

Michael received a ton of collectibles he thought were gone that he could never buy. 

Santa had really looked after them all so well.

A knock on the back door made them all look around.

Gus asked, “Who is that?”.

Standing up Brian held out his hand to him, “I don’t know, why don’t we all go have a look and see”.

Taking his dad's hands in his, “Okay Daddy”.

Jenny took her own dad’s hand as they followed them “.

Opening the back door there was no one there, just a big basket with Gus and Jenny’s name on it. 

“Look Gus, Jenny, someone left a present on the step for you “.

They both stepped forward and gently lifted the lid and out jumped two puppies dancing at the door , them kissing and barking excitedly.

Squealing with delight, “Puppies , Daddy look they are puppies. They are so cute”.

Justin had tears in his eyes, “Yeah and look their names are on their collars”. 

Gus was crying he was so happy, “This one I’m holding is called Jaxson and the one Jenny is holding is called Jasper . I love them already “.

Jenny hugged Jasper, “Yeah, I love them “.

Picking up a letter with a photo attached Justin read it to the kids as they looked at him while cuddling the puppies. 

Hi Gus and Jenny

As you saw our names are Jasper and Jaxson,

We are so happy to come and be your new family members. We will have lots of fun with lots of hugs and kisses. We will go on lots of fun adventures as well.

🐾. 🐾. 

Ben bent down beside her, they sure are very cute. They will grow big so they will live here but you both own them, is that okay?”.

Nodding with a huge smile on her face, “Yeah, because they have a big garden and a pool here and horses to play with. We are here a lot, won’t we Daddy”.

Brian nodded, “You sure are Sonnyboy”.

Gus got up and went over to hug his dads with all the love in his heart. 

While Gus and Jenny gave their puppies their presents Santa had left for them they played with them while the rest went to make breakfast. 

The sounds of laughter and the playful yipping from the pups made them all smile.

Ben laid the table for breakfast while Michael made the tea and coffee. Brian poured the orange juice and made the toast.

Justin happily made the eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes with fruit for Ben.

Michael placed the pots of tea and coffee on the table, “How will you handle having two dogs here all the time?”.

“There is always someone here, so there is no fear about them. Plus they will keep our housekeeper company and extra security. She is always saying how much she misses her dogs she used to have”.

Nodding taking a bite from the toast that Brian had made, “Yeah, that makes sense”.

The kids came in with the pups on their heels when Justin called them for breakfast.

Instead of the pups sitting at their feet they went to their beds chewing on their bones made to help with puppy teeth. 

Sitting in his chair Gus happily ate the beautiful food in front of him, “This is really yummy, thank you daddy”.

Justin smiled, “You are very welcome Gus”.

“Dad, what kind of dogs are Jasper and Jaxson?”. 

Placing his coffee back on the table Brian replied, “They are Australian Shepherd pups”.

Jenny’s eyes went wide, “They are from Australia?”.

Laughing lightly Michael replied, “That’s where their breed is from, isn’t that cool?”.

Both kids agreed, “Yeah, very cool “.

They laughed as they had said it at the same time.

Once breakfast was over the adults cleared away the breakfast dishes while the kids laid the table for the Christmas dinner. They wanted to help in some way so this was the best thing they could do for the family.

While Gus and Jenny gave their puppies their presents Santa left for them they played with them happily.

The rest went to make breakfast. The sounds of laughter and playful yipping from the pups them all smile.

Ben laid the table for their breakfast while Michael made the tea and coffee. Brian poured orange juice for everyone.

Justin happily stood in front of the stove making the eggs, bacon and sauces along with pancakes with fruit for Ben as that was his favourite.

Michael places the pots of tea and coffee on the table, “How will you handle having two dogs here all the time?”.

Placing the pitcher of orange juice on the table, “There is always someone here, so there is no fear of them being alone. Plus they will give Tess our housekeeper company and extra security “.

Nodding taking a bite from the fresh toast he made, “Yeah that makes sense”.

The kids came in with the pups on their heels when Justin called them for their Breakfast.

Instead of the pups sitting at their feet they went to their beds chewing on their bones made to help with their teeth. 

Sitting in his Chair Gus was smiling as he ate, “This is really yummy, thank you daddy “.

Justin smiled at him, “You are very welcome Gus”.

Dad what kind of dogs are Jasper and Jaxson?”.

Placing his coffee cup back down Brian replied, “They are Australian Shepherds”.

Jenny’s eyes went wide, “They are from Australia?.

Laughing lightly Michael told her, “That’s where the breed is from, isn’t that cool”.

Both kids agreed, “Yeah, very cool”.

They laughed as they had said that at the same time.

Once breakfast was over the adults cleared away the breakfast dishes while the kids laid the table for the Christmas dinner. They wanted to be a part of helping so this was the best way they could. 

Michaels mouth was watering as he watched Justin baste the turkey. That made Brian laugh as he popped a grape in his mouth, “Mickey, you better stop drooling or you will drown us all”.

Chuckling while taking one of the grapes Michael apologised, “Sorry, but it smells better then Ma’s, just don’t tell her I said that “.

Coding the oven door Justin stood up, “Your secret safe with me”.

Leaning on the counter Michael asked Justin, “How did you come up with putting sausage meat under the skin”.

“My nana, she puts it under the skin. It was always everyone’s favourite part of the meal. The leftovers are always used to make sandwiches later that night or the next day for lunch”.

“That sounds good. I wonder will Ma try to take over when she gets here?”.

Ben laughed at that as he finished covering some of the starters he prepared, “Make sure you have the video camera set up to catch the action”.

Grinning at what Ben said Brian spoke, “Oh yes definitely “.

Brian went to check on the kids, walking into the living room he saw them sitting on the mat in front of the fireplace with the pups curled up with their heads on the kids legs fast asleep. 

Gus looked up when his dad walked in, he whispered, “Hi daddy, look they fell asleep on us”.

Kneeling down in front of them keeping his voice low, “Did they get tired from playing?”.

Rubbing the pups head gently Gus nodded with a smile, “Yeah, aren’t the Cutest puppies asleep “.

Running his finger over the pups ears softly, “They sure are Sonnyboy”. 

Jenny looked at her uncle giggling, “Jaxson was snoring a minute ago”.

“Did he snore louder than your daddies?”.

Laughing now, “No, my daddies snores louder”.

Leaning forward whispering to them, “Yeah, your daddy kept me awake when we had sleepover parties growing up “.

That made both Gus and Jenny laugh.

The ding from the gate made Brian get to get up to answer it.


	9. Christmas Day part 2

The gang were an hour early. Brian sighed as none of them had gotten into their Christmas clothes before they did arrive for dinner.

Letting them in Brian braced himself for the hugs he knew were coming his way.

The noise from the front door woke the pups up making them go explore what was going on.

On opening the door Brian was pulled into his first hug by Debbie, “Happy Christmas, where are my grandbabies?”,

“Happy Christmas to you Deb, you are early”.

Rolling her eyes, “It’s better than being late”.

The pups greeted her by dancing around her feet.

“Oh my, who are these beauties?”.

Gus answered excitedly, “They are our new puppies, Jaxon and Jasper “.

Jenny added, “Aren’t they so cute? “.

“ They sure are honey, you are both so lucky”.

When Deb finally got out of the way of the door, the other.

Jennifer, Molly, Tucker, Blake, Ted and Emmet all came in, each giving Brian a big hug whispering things in his ear that made him laugh.

Emmet bent down to greet the pups by rubbing their soft heads, whilst talking to Brian, “Sorry we are early. Debbie wouldn’t wait. We told her but you know her she doesn’t listen to any of us”.

Closing the door as he replied, “It’s okay, I figured it was that. If you are hungry there are nibbles in the kitchen”.

Raising an eyebrow Emmett laughed, “Did Brian Kinney just say nibbles?”.

Shaking his head laughing, “I’m listening to Justin say that too much these past few weeks. I knew it would come out of my mouth sooner or later “.

Hearing Debbie in the kitchen made them move in that direction. 

Standing up Emmett nodded as they went, “Let’s go rescue Justin or Debbie will want to take over in there”.

Debbie had gone straight for the stove lifting up the lids to each and every pot. Opening in the door to the oven checking out everything.

“Sunshine, what can I do here. I can help make something. You can go go sit, I can handle this”.

Looking at his mother for help Justin smiled, “I’m fine Deb, everything is under control “.

Seeing Debbie was going to still try and take over Jennifer stepped forward, “Why don’t we go enjoy the appetizers and a glass of wine. We can let Justin work his magic here”.

Just as she was about to say something more Brian, Emmett and the pups came into the kitchen.

Giving into defeat Debbie placed a kiss on Justin’s cheek before joining Jennifer for a glass of wine.

Mouthing, ‘Thank you’ , to his mom Justin turned to concentrate on the dinner.

Molly placed a covered plate on the counter , “I made you and Brian the cookies because I didn’t have enough money to buy you nice presents”.

Lifting the plate Justin took a sniff, “Are these three Molly Taylor special ones?”.

Nodding blushing slightly, “Yeah”.

Hugging her tightly, “These are perfect presents, thank you, sis “.

Looking over at Brian, “Brian, look at what Molly made for us as our Christmas present “.

Smelling the air over them Brian looked at her with a huge smile on his face, “The Molly Taylor special, they are the best, thank you. We are going to get you to make them for sale someday and make you famous “.

Molly ducked her head biting her lip, “Thank you Brian “.

Hugging placing a kiss on top of her head, “Anytime”.

Looking around the room Brian saw that Mic, Ben and Tucker were chatting and laughing. While the kids had changed into their Christmas clothes and were now sitting with Emmett, Jennifer and Debbie having fun getting entertained by the pups. He was happy that everyone was having a wonderful time. 

Molly knew her brother and Brian wanted to change into their good clothes so she volunteered to keep an eye on the food. It was something she did at home sometimes. That was good because she knew what she was doing.

Kissing her on the head they left hand in hand to do just that. 

Brian flopped down onto the bed closing his eyes, “It’s not even halfway through the day and I feel done in”.

Lying down next to him Justin places his hand on Brian’s chest, “You will be fine. We will get through it, Molly will protect you “. He finished placing a kiss on Brian’s temple.

Laughing, turning his head to look at his partner in the eyes, “True, she is pretty fantastic at protecting me”.

The sounds of laughter and chatter filtered up from downstairs .

“I guess we don’t have time for a bit of fun”.

Running his fingers through Brian’s hair, his eyes twinkled with mischief as he spoke, “Well, we do need to have a shower, so”. 

Pulling Brian up to stand, “We should conserve water of course “. 

Moving closer he kissed Justin deeply, “That is the best idea I’ve heard all day “.

Half an hour later they arrived downstairs smiling brightly and looking sharp in their new Christmas clothes.

Jennifer grinned at her son knowingly making him blush, which in turn made everyone else laugh.

Escaping the laughing hyenas Justin went to see Molly, “Well sis, did you get any trouble?”.

“Debbie did try but Gus and Jenny helped by asking her to help bring the pups out to go to the toilet. So now they are sitting by the fire playing”.

Giving her a big hug, “You are the sis, if you want to into the others you can, you are free from duty. It’s not long until dinner is ready”. 

Hugging her brother tightly, “Love you Justin. I love coming here, it feels like home and I love Brian. I'll see you soon”. Molly left to go join the others and play with the pups, with a blush on her face and a smiling Justin behind. 

Blake sat on the ground with one of the pula dropping the balm in his lap trying to get him to play fetch.

Laughing Jasper ran after the ball sometimes tumbling over as he ran so fast. It didn’t matter as the smile on the pups face said it all.

Ted stood next to him smiling, “Is he making you broody for one of your own?”.

Nodding, “I must admit, I am. I’ve been wanting one or two for a while now”.

Running his hand over the back of Blake’s head, “ Well since we now have our own house with a huge garden, I don’t see why we can’t get some dogs. Maybe we could visit that rescue place”.

Blake gasped, “Really?”.

“Really, we will go in the new year. Things will be crazy at the moment. Plus it will give us time to puppy proof the garden so they can’t slip out between the gals in the gate and other places”.

Standing now Blake hugged Ted before giving a soft kiss, “Teddy bear”.

“Love you to my heart and soul”.

Michael has cornered Brian in the living room talking about god knows what.

Sighing deeply Brian tried several times to escape so he could help Justin with the dinner.  
Emmett caught Brian’s pleading eyes and chuckled, but made a gesture letting him know that he would go and help Justin.

Giving Emmett a smile that said he was thankful. He was very happy his sunshine would have some help.

Getting up from playing with the pups he made his way over to place a kiss on Drew’s lips, who had turned up shortly before. It was a surprise for him and it went down very well. 

On entering the kitchen Emmett saw Justin laying out all the heated platters to place the food on. 

Justin turned to see Emmett standing there and that made him smile, “Hi, Em”.

“Hi sweetie, I thought that I would come and help since your poor husband is cornered by Michael. He is talking about all sorts. I did overhear at one stage about the idea of making Rage pregnant so him and JT could have super power babies”

On laughing now, “Honestly, where does he get his ideas from?”.

“I know, some of the stuff he wanted to be before was well, very Michael. So anyway, thank you for coming in to help, everything is ready it just needs taking up now”.

Clapping his hands together Em flashed one of his big smiles, “No problem, tell me which pan is for what dish”.

“The blue is god the rolls and the thick cut breads. The green is for the vegetables and potato dishes. The red is for the turkey and ham and the copper is for the vegetarian dishes.There is different colour utensils so we don’t have cross contamination with the vegetarian dishes”.

Giving Justin a side hug, “That is a fantastic system sweetie”.

It took no time at all and they had everything ready to serve.

Emmett and Justin took a breath in, when Em spoke, “Everything looks and smells delicious so don’t worry”. 

Smiling now, “Thank you Em, okay, let’s get everyone in before we tuck in without them”.

It didn’t take long when everyone sat around the tables amazed by the spread of food before them.

Debbie was the first to speak, “Wow Sunshine, this all looks incredible, I can’t wait to dive right in”.

Everyone agreed as they began to tuck into their starts of their choice.

Seeing the smiles on everyone’s face and hearing the pleasant groans that made showed how much they were all enjoying the food made Justin feel good. 

Feeling eyes on him Justin turned his head to look into Brian’s beautiful eyes which were filled with love and pride and from those lips he loved he heard him whisper, “Proud of you sunshine”.

Blushing he leaned forward placing a kiss on those lovable lips. 

The dishes and bowls from the starters were cleared away and placed in the dishwasher. It was time for the main course.

All the platters were lined up so everyone could help themselves. That made it easier for them to put what they liked on their plates and the amount they wanted. There was nothing worse than getting too much or too little on your plate.

Ben stood in front of the vegetarian options and was shocked that not only how many options he had but all his favorites as well. 

Michael bumped his shoulder against Ben’s, “You alright?”.

Nodding, clearing his throat, “Yeah, I’m good. It’s just no one has ever gone to this much trouble to make sure that I had plenty to choose from before “. 

Kissing his husband’s cheek, “They love you Ben and this proves how much “.

“It sure does, let’s go eat before this gets cold”.

Everyone stopped talking and began eating so the only sounds now were very happy eaters. 

Drew broke the silence, This sausage stuffing is the best. I would have just this and roasters with gravy for dinner I could again and again. You have ruined me for my Sunday roast now”. He finished laughing. 

That made everyone start talking about how much they loved the roasters, the hasselback potatoes and the roasted vegetables.

Jenny had even requested more of the roasted vegetables and she hated veg. 

So Ben and Michael made a mental note to make more roasted vegetables for Jenny. 

At the end of the meal everyone leaned back in their chairs rubbing their stomachs. 

Blake let out a burp making everyone laugh,”Sorry but compliments to the chief. You really out did yourself. I think if I were a balloon I’d burst”. 

Gus and Jenny got into a fit of giggles at what Blake had said.

Justin smiled with a slight blush to his cheeks, “Thank you Blake” 

Looking around the room at all of them rubbing their tummies he continued, “I’m guessing everyone would like to wait for their deserts?”.

Brian nodded with his hand still resting on his stomach, “You are spot on Sunshine. If I eat anymore I’ll be joining Blake in bursting”.

Just before anyone else could speak Brian’s cell phone rang.

Giving a quizzical look as he took it out of his pocket as to who it could be as he answered it.

“Taylor-Kinney”

“Hi, my name is Heather Hope. I’m sorry for ringing on Christmas Day, Mr Taylor-Kinney”.

Jerking his head for Justin to follow him they stepped over the sleeping pups to go into Brian’s office.

All watched them leave also wondering who could be on the phone.

Putting Heather on loud speaker, “I’m from the adoption agency, I have some amazing news. I’m incredibly delighted to say that you have been granted full custody of all the Hurley children that of course includes the child that’s yet to be born”.

Justin burst into happy tears and Brian had tears in his eyes.

Justin managed to speak, “Are you sure Mrs Hope, is this real?”.

Smiling down at the phone, “Yes, I can assure you it’s very real. I think maybe Santa was reading your letter of wishes”.

Both Brian and Justin gasped at that while whispering to each other, “WTF”.

Brian cleared his throat, “Thank you, this is the best Christmas present anyone has given our family “.

“You are very welcome, I will contact you in a few day’s to get your family all together. I won’t keep you any longer. Happy Christmas to you and your family”.

Justin replied in a shaky voice, “Merry Christmas Heather”.

Hanging up they immediately hugged each other tightly before sharing a deep loving happy kiss.

Breathing hard pressing their foreheads together, “This is like a dream. I bet they all the gang out there are making up lots of stories as to what is going on”.

Justin nodded against his head, “Do we tell the kids first or just tell everyone at the same time?”.

Looking into Justin’s eyes, “I think everyone at once but get the kids to the top of the table so we can hold as we tell them”.

Kissing Brian softly, “That’s perfect, love you “. 

“Love you to my Sunshine ”.

They walked hand in hand back into the dining room. All eyes were immediately on them even the pups with sitting still watching them as they made their way to the head of the table. Somehow they knew that the family knew that news was coming their way.

Debbie asked, “Is everything Okay, you are both really pale “.

Justin nodded silently.

Brian still held onto Justin’s hand, “Gus. Jenny, cab you come up here please. We do have some news for all of you”.

Gus walked up to his dad touching his arm, “Are you okay daddy, is it bad news?”.

Ruffling his son's hair, “I’m okay and no it’s good news”.

Jenny stood there raising her arms for Brian to pick her up.

Bending down he picked her up while Gus stood on the chair in front of Justin hugging him sideways.

Taking a moment to take a breath Brian began, “That phone call just changed all our lives for the better”

Looking at his son, “Fus do you remember one of your wishes you asked Santa for the one you wished for your dads?”.

Nodding for a moment before realisation kicked in, “We got the other children. You mean they said yes and are now our family. Is that the one daddy?”.

“It sure is Sonnyboy. That was Heather on the phone, they said yes”.

Jumping up and down Gus turned to hug his daddy Justin then his dad as Jenny did the same.

Everyone burst into tears as they began hugging each other with excitement. Which made the pups bark and dance around as well.

Debbie came around the table to hug Brian. Looking into his eyes filled with pride for him. Holding onto both his hands, “I’m so proud of you kiddo”

“Thanks Ma” bending down to hug her”.

Jennifer hugged her son with tears in her eyes, “Thid is what you have always wanted a big family you dreamed about. I’m so happy for you son”.

Chocking up he hugged his mum back, “I’m so happy mum”

Molly got in there as well hugging her brother, “Love you big brother “.

“Love you to sis”.

Everyone one by one took the time to say congratulations before they moved to finish the night watching movies.

Everyone was staying over so they wouldn’t have to drive home.

One by one they all dropped off to sleep. The kids were tucked up with the pups curled in beside them snoring happily.

So hand in hand Brian and Justin made their way to bed wishing a silent Merry Christmas to all. 

The end


End file.
